Złowieszczy uśmiech
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 5 Bobbie : 'W przetrwaj lub zgiń ! Pojedynek wrogów , a raczej przyjaciół a co ja wnikam . Pseudo chirurg kontra Sumienny Zbir i się zdziwiłem , bo zbir przegrał. Został zamieniony w niewielką kałużę kwasu. Liderzy , Szaleńcy i Surviwalowcy się spotkali między sobą . A Quan chce ratować Penelope przed dalszym prześladowaniem. Czas chyba namieszać i tu i tam. Oglądajcie nas ! '''Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Katakumby , Jaskinie '''Jolie : To naprawdę , ty . Chodź do mnie kochana .. Naomi : Lecę .. Obie podbiegają do siebie i się tulą. Vayne : Możesz się odsunąć ! Próbuję w nią wycelować.. Jolie : 'Nie ! Skorpiony na nich .. ''Skorpiony zmieniają cel i obsiadają Tiarę i Vayne .. '''Vayne ; '''Ty s*** '''Joania : Ja nie rozumieć .. Nagle dochodzi głos z mikrofonu z całej areny.. Bobbie : Drodzy panie i panowie , nie ma już teamów . Rozpadły się i każdy może działać solo. Oczywiście możecie pozostać , albo się nawzajem pozabijać ! Jolie : Dobrze się składa. Lebrik : 'Co się dzieje , chyba za mooco oberwałem… '''Joania : '''Idziesz ze mną ! Ja mieć łup. ''Chwyta Lebrika , ściska i ten znowu traci przytomność i uciekają z nim . '''Tiara ; '''Pozwolisz im tak odejść ! '''Vayne ; Posłuchaj , te skorpiony mają z nas zejść . Nic ci przecież nie zrobiliśmy.. Jolie : Nic , chcieliście zjeść tego tygrysa i zmuszaliście mnie do zwiadu. Ja musiałam oddalać za was robotę ! Naomi , chcesz się z nimi pobawić ? Nie ruszą się . Wiedzą czym to grozi . Naomi : Myślę , że wypróbuję na nich ten diament , wykułam ostry kijek .. Vayne : Co robimy Tiara , ma nas w garści .. Tiara : Daj mi pomyśleć .. już mam ! Tiara zrzuca z siebie ubranie ze skorpionami i rzuca na Vayne Vayne : To jest twój plan ? A co z drużyną ! Tiara : 'Nie ma już drużyn zapomniałeś ? ''Wybiega z jaskini .. 'Naomi : '''Zdradziła cię , tak samo jak Jolie.. '''Vayne : '''Wyjaśnij mi dlaczego ? '''Jolie : '''Musiałam sprawić cierpienie. Wykazałam się dla was godnością i zaufaniem . Miałam zamiar zaszyć się i przetrwać . Wy zmusiliście mnie do walki. Nie tak powinno być . '''Naomi ': Jest związana ze zwierzętami , a ja ją znam z opowieści z moich wiosek w których mieszkałam. '''Vayne ; I mam się tym niby wzruszyć ? Skorpiony napinają żądła Jolie : Skarbeńki , zejdźcie z niego na moment. Naomi : '''Daj mi się z nim zmierzyć w pojedynku . '''Jolie : Zgoda. Vayne : Mi to odpowiada , zobaczymy , czy ja niezrównany lider pokona .. jaki masz talent ? Naomi : 'Młodą tropicielkę ! Dżungla , niedaleko kryjówki '''Fabiusz : '''Zostań tutaj , Sin wrócił . Za chwilę wrócę . ''Penelope tylko się nieco szarpała , on do nie podszedł i chwycił ją . 'Fabiusz : '''Zaraz wrócę , bez agresji . ''Zeskakuje na dół do Sina. 'Lee Sin : '''Mam dobrą wiadomość . Veneida z chęcią zawsze z nami sojusz , ale musimy iść do miasta. Założyła tam swoją małą fortecę. '''Fabiusz : '''Nie jestem przekonany , ale ze względu ,ze zapasy się kończą musimy przystać. Możemy tez ryzykować. '''Lee Sin : '''Na to liczyłem.. ''Tymczasem .. 'Quan : '''To było twarde lądowanie. Dobra , jest chatka i gadają ze sobą . ''Quan zbliża się po cichu bliżej .. '''Fabiusz : Wchodzę na górę i zabieram część zapasów . Nagle wyskakuje z krzaków i szybko wykonuje dziwne ruchy palcami i oboje upadają na ziemię niczym uśpieni . Wchodzi na chatę i bierze nóż. Uwalnia Penelope z więzów. Penelope : Nie zabijaj mnie , błagam .. Quan : Spokojnie , nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Nie jestem jak oni . Byli niby moją drużyną ale mnie zostawili. Penelope ; '''Jak ja mam ci zaufać .. '''Quan : '''Zaufaj , możesz iść ze mną , albo zostać tutaj . '''Penelope : '''Jestem sama , nie mam wyjścia . '''Quan : '''Potrzebuję kilku rzeczy , więc trochę musze podkraść. '''Penelope ; Pomogę ci. Razem ładują potrzebne rzeczy do plecaka Quana i razem uciekają . Penelope : '''Coś ty im zrobił ? '''Quan ; Powiem ci jak dojdziemy na miejsce.. Rozpłynęli się w krzakach. Katakumby , Przy pustyni . Joania : Pobudka , ty gumowy chłopiec ! Lebrik : 'No nie , co teraz … Tortury , męczarnie ? '''Joania ': My ci nic nie robić . '''Drawn : '''Mimo wszystko , trzymamy się razem.. '''Lebrik : Razem .. zabiłeś Oksana . jak mam ci ufać ! Drawn : Moje czyny wywołują właśnie takie konsekwencje . Ale z tego co wiem, to i tak ci nie ufali. Lebrik : '''W sumie . Przystąpię na to . Tylko ze względu ,że wiecie gdzie znajdę Veneidę '''Drawn ; No to umowa jest . Walka Vayne vs Naomi i Jolie Vayne : 'Więc chcesz pojedynek . Zaczynamy . ''Napręża kusze i wyjmuje bełty do niej i zaczyna ładować. Naomi podbiega z ostrym diamentowym kijem i zaczyna atakować. '''Vayne : Jestem ciekaw ile jest taki wart. Naomi : '''Używaliśmy tego , by skórować . teraz i ja użyję tego na tobie ! '''Jolie : Do tego my się trzymamy razem . Nie wiem jak to jest u was białych , ale my będziemy się trzymały ! Vayne : '''Widzę ,że się dobrałyście. '''Vayne ; Wystrzeliwuje salwę , podskakuje do niej i wyrzuca z jej rąk kijek. Naomi : 'Nie .. '''Vayne : '''Nie ma mowy .. '''Jolie ; '''Stój .. ''Zatrzymuje się , Vayne niestety musi szybko załadować nowe , Jolie podbiega i drapie go po twarzy po czym wykopuje . '''Vayne : '''Ostra z ciebie zawodniczka. Dyn .. zaraz to jest tym wyłożone.. '''Naomi : Dyn , o co ci chodzi ? Wiem .. Ale skąd by miał .. Bobbie . Jolie : Ale co ? Napina kuszę i szybko wystrzeliwuje w ich stronę , Jolie otrzymuje dwa strzały w ramię . Naomi : '''Uciekamy .. Wiem gdzie co jest ! '''Jolie : '''Skorpiony , do ataku na Vayne .. '''Vayne : Nie podchodźcie .. Jolie ; Co knujesz ? Naomi : Wezwij tygrysa.. Jolie : Dobrze ,ale .. Naomi : 'Zaufaj mi . '''Vayne : '''Wy skorpiony , nie zabijecie mnie , nie mogę umrzeć .. ''Naskakują mu na spodnie i wbijają mu się . bezskutecznie macha kuszą i je odgania . '''Jolie : '''Co innego wbić w nieruchomy cel , a co innego w żywy cel.. '''Vayne : Wy … Przybiega z pochodnią .. Jolie : Tygrys jest , co teraz . Naomi : Wsiadaj i uciekamy .. Na teraz.. Wyrzuciła z rąk pochodnię , którą wzięła z korytarza i rzuciła w osadzony w ścianie dynamit i nagle wybuch .. Wsiada na tygrysa i ucieka . jaskinia się zapada . Vayne : 'Tak , więc to mój koniec. Kto by pomyślał . Taka niewinna , a taka mądra. Chyba mogę się pożegnać. ''Nagle stalaktyt wbija się w ciało Vayne , a potem kilka kolejnych . Dodatkowo płomienie podpalają jego ciało . Kamera zostaje uszkodzona i traci się łączność. Miasto , wejście przy wieżowcu .. '''Veneida : '''I co tak długo . Zaraz ma się rozpocząć zabawa. Przynęta idzie. '''Lee Sin : Musiałem nas obudzić z letargu. Quan jednak ma jakąś wiedze o walce. Ale mi i tak nie dorówna. Veneida : 'A gdzie dziewczyna ? '''Fabiusz : '''Uciekła , ale nią ma się czym martwić . ''Nagle słychać wybuch z pustyni .. 'Veneida : '''Wszystko idzie jak trzeba. '''Lee Sin : '''Pustynia wysadzona , więc jest ok. ''Tymczasem przy ruinach , blisko miasta '''Tiara : Ledwo co uciekłam , niemożliwe ,że wszystko w tej księdze jest pomylone . Wszystko nieprawda , lub źle skalkulowałam. Nieważne . Musze iść teraz nad jezioro . jestem wykończona.. Góry , zbocze Penelope : '''Dlaczego tak wyskoko , nikt nie zauważy nas ? '''Quan ; '''Spokojnie , pomogę ci przetrwać i myślę ,że razem damy radę. '''Penelope : Wiesz , czy prędzej czy później sami się pozabijamy ? Quan : 'Przybyłem tutaj wiedząc ,że umrę . '''Penelope : '''Ja nie chce umierać , a w walce jestem kiepska. ''Nagle staje na kamień i się obsuwa w dół , ale Quan ją łapie i wciąga. '''Penelope : Dziękuję ci .. Rzuca mu się w ramiona.. Quan : Nie ma sprawy , wiem ile przeżyłaś . Dzisiaj nie będę cię męczył . Idziemy do jaskini , gdzie odpoczniesz i uspokoisz swoje nerwy. Ja przygotuję dalszą obronę. Penelope : 'Nie mam pojęcia jak się odwdzięczę. '''Quan : '''Nie musisz. Nie wiemy jeszcze nic o życiu, więc jak możemy wiedzieć coś o śmierci? '''Penelope : '''Konfucjusz ? '''Quan : '''Zgadza się . ''W końcu dochodzą do jaskini i wchodzą do niej. 'Quan : '''Rozgość się . '''Penelope : '''Położę się. ''Poszła na łóżko , on nakrył ją kocem i rozpalił ogień . bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Na arenie , mija dopiero drugi dzień . Widok przechodzi na Bobbiego. '''Bobbie : '''No ludzie , co on mi tutaj odstawia. Chce zrobić z tego romans czy co ? Powinien ją dobić , a nie jeszcze pomagać jej . A właśnie , zapomniałbym niedługo zaszczycą nas dwie osoby. Widocznie podczas castingów do tego sezonu zawieruszyły się. Jak poradzą sobie na arenie ? No ale , dowiemy się tego co się z nimi stanie i z resztą w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki – Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Dajcie , mi tutaj porcję tych lodów. Specjalny klip z Oksanem '''Oksan : Co ja chciałbym powiedzieć. Wiem co mnie czeka i wiem ,że dam sobie radę. Ale chcę ,żeby świat poznał jakie jest cierpienie. Miałem rodzinę , dom i kochanych rodziców. Jedno nieszczęście i trafiasz na ulicę. Stajesz po mrocznej stronie zycia i wiesz ,ze musisz się wyrwać . Zgłosiłem się tylko dtatego ,ze to była szansa na nowe życie , ale byc może to będzie początek tragedii . Być może znów z wami bedę , rodzice ... I wtedy razem będziemy szczęśliwi Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki